The Halloween Party
by DrRizzles1
Summary: Established Rizzles. Quick one shot. Married couple, Jane and Maura dress up with their children to go to a Halloween party. Family Rizzles. Cuteness, fluff and a bit of hotness.


"Jane, can you make sure the children are all ready to go, I'm just going to put on my costume." Jane's wife called from upstairs.

"Yeah, babe."

Maura Rizzoli-Isles was the one to think of the idea to dress her family up as superheroes to go the annual Halloween party at Angela and Sean's house.

Maura and Jane both picked out the outfits for their children but kept their own a secret from each other. Their nine month old daughter, Ella, was dressed as Batgirl, complete with the bat ears and the two women couldn't believe how cute their daughter looked. Their three year old son, Alex, was not hard to pick for as he made it clear for everyone to know that his all-time favourite superhero was Superman so Jane and Maura didn't find it difficult to think of a costume for him.

Alex was currently running around the living room with his red cape blowing behind him as he laughed and pretended to be flying. Jane laughed as she held Ella who was playing with the woman's dark curls.

"Uncle Frost needs to hurry up so Mama can put on her outfit." Jane said to Ella who smiled widely at her.

Just as Jane was about to text Frost to see where he was, the was a knock on the door and Jane sighed in relief when she opened it to see Frost in a black suit and tie with dark sunglasses on and a silver stick-shaped object in one hand and a silver alien gun in the other.

"Frost, what are you?" Jane said after trying to guess on her own but coming up blank. Frost sighed and put the fake gun and stick object in his pockets and stepped inside.

"I'm Will Smith as his character in Men in Black." Frost replied and in seeing that Ella had her arms outstretched towards him, he took her out of Jane's arms and held her above his head before kissing her cheek and holding her on his hip. "Hello, lil' girl. Look at you, what a cutie."

Jane shut the door and looked around for Alex until she heard a 'oomph' from Frost as the three year old ran full speed into him and hugged the man's legs.

"Uncle Fwost!" Came the boy's excited greeting.

"Hey Superman!" Frost chuckled and looked at Jane's outfit (or lack of in her case). "Hey, Jane. Go and get changed, I can watch these two."

"Thanks, buddy." Jane replied before jogging up the stairs and into the guest room to put on her outfit. Jane retrieved the outfit from under the bed and began to put it on. She had chosen this costume because it highlighted both femininity and masculinity that suited Jane perfectly. Her outfit was skin tight and accentuated her athletic body that she knew Maura loved. She grabbed the two fake pistols and put them in the holsters on each hip and looked at herself in the mirror. _Damn I look good._ Jane looked at herself as Black Widow and decided this costume was much better than the usual police outfit she put on in the past years. She fluffed her hair a bit and made her way to her and Maura's room and walked in without knocking.

"Holy shit..." Jane groaned when she opened the door to see Maura sitting on their bed putting on a pair of red high heels. The blonde was dressed as Superwoman and the short red skirt made her legs seem like they went on forever and the tight blue top with the Superwoman sign on the front accentuated her rack of God.

Maura finished putting on her heels and looked up to see Jane in the doorway. Jane saw the woman freeze and her eyes turn darker as she took in Jane's attire. The detective felt pride as she felt her wife burn a trail up her body with her eyes.

"Like what you see?" Jane teased. Her voice dropping an octave.

"Very much." Maura almost growled, standing up and walking towards Jane with a predatory look in her eyes. Jane felt a gush of arousal shoot to her core and she leant on the closed door to keep her upright.

Maura suddenly pushed her body up close against Jane's and they both let out a pleasurable sigh at the contact. Jane looked into Maura's dark eyes and saw hunger, need and lust and she would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on immensely.

"Your body looks delicious in this." Maura whispered into her wife's ear and smirked at the shiver that ran through the detective's body. Before Jane could reply, Maura had captured her lips in a heated and frenzied kiss that forced a deep moan to erupt from Jane's chest. Jane moved her hands from the ME's hips round to grab her ass as their tongues duelled. Maura moaned at the sudden contact and grabbed Jane's wrists, quickly moving them and slamming them into the door above Jane's head as she kissed down the detective's neck.

"Maur... ughh... the kids- Frost- downstairs." Jane breathed out, not able to make full sentences as the blonde attacked her neck and rolled her hips into her.

"Mmm I know... But I just can't control myself when you look like this." Maura groaned in Jane's ear as she let the detective's arms go and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down into a bruising kiss. Jane's hands instantly went to the blonde's hips and held them in a crushing grip. Maura lifted her leg and Jane placed her hand under Maura's thigh before quickly spinning them around and grinding into Maura as the blonde's leg wrapped fully around Jane's waist.

"God, I love you." Jane said breathlessly against Maura's cheek as she gripped her wife's thigh tighter.

"Mmm. I love you too." The ME replied before kissing Jane softly on the lips before the detective pulled back.

"Although I love them, I'm glad Alex and Ella are staying round Ma's with TJ tonight." Jane said, stroking her wife's arm.

"Mmm, I can't wait to have you all to myself." Maura added, giving Jane a wink.

"We best get going, the kids have probably tied Frost up by now and are running riot." Jane joked and noticed the confused and panicked look on her wife's face. "I'm joking, babe."

Maura gave her a 'are you sure' look and Jane thought about the personalities of both her children and started believing her own joke. Maura saw doubt cross her wife's face and then panic at the fact that they had left Frost alone with their children for a long amount of time and Jane quickly rushed downstairs behind her wife.

"Wow, you two look stunning." Frost said as he saw the two women come down the stairs.

Jane and Maura looked to see their two children sitting patiently on the floor playing with their toys and the women looked at Frost with disbelieving glances. "What can I say? I've learnt how to deal with Jane, so I just use the same techniques I use with her on your children."

"You promised them sweets, didn't you?" Maura said, crossing her arms and smiling slyly with her eyebrows raised. She knew after years of being married to Jane that the woman would be obedient if sweets were promised. Frost just shrugged his shoulders innocently and the adults in the room erupted into laughter.

The two children looked up at the noise and smiled as if they thought the laughter was because of them. Maura shook her head and picked up Ella, giving her a long kiss on the cheek. Jane walked over to Alex and ruffled his hair before holding out her hand for him to hold.

Once all the Rizzoli-Isles were ready, they left with Frost to go to the party.

They all waited outside after knocking on the front door, able to hear the music and a mass of being talking and laughing from the inside. Suddenly the door opened and Tommy was standing there wearing a 1920s gangster costume (gun and hat included) with a smile on his face. They all hugged him hello and walked into the house, to be greeted by everyone there.

Korsak was dressed as Penguin from Batman and as soon as Alex spotted him they got involved in a play fight which prompted Maura to take some pictures of them.

Angela was dressed as a nurse and Sean as a doctor. Frankie was dressed as a vampire, which was impressive until he insisted on speaking in a Transylvanian accent, which wasn't so impressive.

Maura and Jane went around talking to all the guests, with Ella happy on Maura's hip, and they all got compliments on their costumes. Jane looked to see that Alex was playing with TJ who was dressed as Spiderman and Jane smiled at how happy her family made her.

As soon as the party had died down, Jane put Ella to sleep upstairs in her Ma's house and Alex and TJ said goodbye and ran upstairs to do some colouring before bed.

Jane and Maura said goodbye to everyone before they made their way home.

"What are you smiling at, honey?" Maura asked, once they were lying in bed, out of their costumes.

"Just so proud of us." Jane replied, as she put her arm around Maura and kissed her head.

"What do you mean?" Maura question idly, drawing patterns on Jane's stomach.

"Proud of us for making such beautiful children and being a perfect family." Jane beamed, content with her wife cuddling up against her.

"I am too, Jane." Maura said, kissing Jane's neck.

"How about we finish what we started earlier, Superwoman?" Jane said and laughed when Maura jumped up and straddled her waist.

"Hmm, I think that's a wonderful idea, Black Widow."


End file.
